Jaune of Lantern
by azndrgn
Summary: Story takes place when Pyrrha sends Jaune away. Jaune Arc, unable to do anything, is suddenly visited by mysterious lanterns. Third One shot! Other two are on profile.


**Another one shot. Takes the same time as my other one shots dealing with Jaune, at RWBY vol 3 ep 12. I'm considering of combining all my Jaune of _ one shots into one story.**

 **Enjoy. Story inspired by surfing through youtube at random.**

* * *

"You have to save Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune. That was the last thing he told Weiss before slamming his scroll into the floor. It cracked and disconnected the call, but not before they heard Jaune scream in anguish.

'Why! Why Pyrrha?! Why are you doing this!' Jaune mentally screamed in his head.

It had taken a kiss to finally see the Pyrrha loved him too, and now, his love was going to die. He couldn't do anything right! He couldn't lead his team, he couldn't make it to a combat prep school, he couldn't even be a decent friend! If he hadn't been so hung up on chasing Weiss, or just goofing off aura training, he could have done something! At least help Pyrrha or die together! He knew Pyrrha sent him away because she knew he wouldn't be able to help her at all, and that she just wanted him to be safe. This tore his at his heart, all because he was just a fake hunter trying to chase after an impossible dream.

"WWWRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" howled Jaune into the night sky. His emotions, his negativity, could be easily felt in the air. And it attracted Grimm to him. Soon, Beowolves, Grimm, and Ursas started to gather around him, ranging from all sizes. An alpha Ursa soon stood in front of Jaune. However, Jaune did nothing to defend himself. All he could think about was Pyrrha, and how she was going to her death. All because she believed in destiny. He called Weiss, hoping that she and Ruby would be able to rescue her, but he didn't really believe that they would be able to. Too many Grimm stood between them and her.

"I'll be with you in the afterlife, at least my love," cried Jaune as he looked up at the alpha Ursa. The Ursa raised its claws up and began to slice down. Jaune merely closed his eyes in peace, not even resisting. Suddenly, a light blinded him, forcing him to look away. A forcefield formed around him.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes to see two lanterns floating in front of him. One was green, and the other was blue.

 **"Jaune Arc. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

 **"Jaune Arc. You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."**

Jaune looked at the two lanterns, completely confused at what was happening. Suddenly, two rings beamed down in front of him.

"Soo... do I wear both of them?" asked Jaune.

" **No. Choose one, and abandon the other forever."**

"What? Why offer me both then?" asked Jaune.

" **Because you have the ability to wield either one. However, one person cannot wield so much power."** said both lanterns. **"In the past, there have been people who have done so. Recent changes in the ring have now made it forbidden, and will not work together. Any attempts will cause fatal death."**

"Umm, can I get an explanation of what these things even do?" asked Jaune.

" **As a wielder of the green light, you are tasked to protect a chosen sector, to uphold the law and justice."** said the Green Lantern.

" **As a wielder of the blue light, you are tasked to bring hope to those in need."** said the Blue Lantern.

" **A basic explanation of the abilities you hold will be explained to you when you have chosen one."** said both lanterns.

Jaune looked down for a bit. Being honest, he thought blue would look cooler, and he thought heroes should inspire hope. When he looked at the green, it vividly reminded him of Pyrrha's eyes.

'Oh crap! Pyrrha!' thought Jaune before making a decision.

"I choose... both," said Jaune, his eyes brimming with fire.

" **I see. Then farewell. Perhaps an Orange lantern will visit you."** said both lanterns. They started to withdraw the rings when Jaune caught both of them in each hand.

"I can't let it go," said Jaune, "Not when there's a chance I can save Pyrrha."

" **Losing someone is natural. To try to keep them is just plain greed."** said the green lantern.

"Maybe, but if there's a chance to save her, even at the cost of my life, then I'll do it!" shouted Jaune, "She sent me away for my safety! She loved me! And yet, I have done nothing to return that love for her! I will not stand by doing anything. And not only that, so many people are in danger! They are scared! Grimm are attracted to the fear, leading to more deaths. I will do anything to save them, but willpower is not enough. They also need hope! They need Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect the light! I may not be a good one, but I'll be damned if I don't do my job!"

At his proclamation, his whole body started to give off a white glow, surprising the two lanterns.

 **'Could it be? The power of the white light exists in this boy?'** thought both lanterns before coming to a decision.

" **Very well then. However, if you die, then there will be no chance to save those people. You can still choose one and save some,"** warned the lanterns.

"Perhaps," proclaimed Jaune, "But if I can help them all, then I'll do whatever I can!"  
And with that, he put the green lantern ring on his right middle finger and the blue lantern ring on the left middle finger. Both lights flowed over his body as Jaune took a deep breath.

* * *

Pain.

That was all Jaune felt as the light fought over each other to see who would become the dominant force. Jaune fell to his knees, shouting in pain as the colors washed over him. Cuts opened up on him, but his Aura held up, healing his wounds, but it was almost unbearable.

Seeing that, both lanterns advised Jaune to give one up, but he wouldn't do it.

" **Just say one of our oaths, and that is your chosen one!"** said the green lantern.

" **Do not be a fool! You will die before you can do anything!"** said the blue lantern.

"What... are the oaths...?" grunted Jaune as a new cut appeared on his chest.

" **For the Green Lantern Oath, just say the following:**

 _ **In brightest day, in blackest night,**_

 _ **No evil shall escape my sight.**_

 _ **Let those who worship evil's might**_

 _ **Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!**_

" **For the Blue Lantern Oath, just say the following:**

 _ **In fearful day, in raging night,**_

 _ **With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.**_

 _ **When all seems lost in the War of Light,**_

 _ **Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!**_

Jaune heard both of them and thought to himself for a bit.

'Maybe I should take one. I can still save...'

Pyrrha's face flashed before his eyes, as well as others. Ren. Nora. Team RWBY. Professor Goodwitch. All the people he had met at school, and all the new people he had seen. They were all in danger.

'No! I can do this!' shouted Jaune mentally as another cut appeared on his cheeks.

The lanterns looked down at Jaune, as if ready to take back the rings when Jaune when he exploded again with Aura. And soon, an oath came along with it.

 _ **In Fearful Day, in Blackest Night**_

 _ **With strong hearts, no evil will ignite**_

 _ **When all seems lost and dark, look within your heart**_

 _ **For there is always a light, Arc Lantern's Oath!**_

Soon, the flash ended, and Jaune was wearing a tight spandex uniform, similar to the usual green lanterns. However, the difference was very clear from there. As if to mix, the usual colored parts of the green lantern uniform were colored cyan, mixing green and blue together. On Jaune's chest was the Arc symbol. The lanterns themselves combined into one cyan lantern. The knowledge of how to wield the ring came into Jaune's mind quickly. The rings themselves had also changed colors to cyan, although he wore them on each middle finger.

He noticed the Grimm were all hesitant in fighting him now. He looked down to see his sword still strapped onto his new uniform.

"I wonder," murmured Jaune as he drew his sword. He channeled the rings powers, and soon a cyan light surrounded his body, sword, and shield. He slashed down, drawing energy from the ring to create a sword slash, cutting dozens of Grimm in half.

"Cool," chuckled Jaune before hearing a loud shriek. He was reminded that everyone was still in danger.

"I'm coming!" shouted Jaune as he took to the air.

* * *

 _In the depths of space_

"Hmm?"

Hal Jordan was patrolling a sector when he received a call from the Guardians of the Universe.

"Hal Jordan," said one of the Guardian, "One of our lanterns has somehow... changed. We need you to go into this sector to see what is happening."

When given the coordinates, he looked at it in surprise, "The Empty Zone? Why would a lantern be there?"

"We do not know," said another guardian, "But we need the nearest available Green Lantern to check it out."

"On it," said Hal as he flew towards the coordinates, to Remnant.

Saint Walker was meditating when he felt one of the blue lanterns change. He was the last remaining Blue Lantern users in the universe after his corps was attacked by the Reach. Saint Walker had decided that the Blue Lantern Corps would go underground for a bit until the time for hope was needed once more. And now, it had found another user, and not only that, transformed into something... more.

"This requires some investigation," said Saint Walker thoughtfully before flying to the last known coordinates. To Remnant.

* * *

 _Back on Remnant_

Ruby was running as fast as she could up the tower. The moment Jaune had told them what had happened, she and Weiss were rushing towards the tower. However, so many Grimm kept them from getting there. Soon, Weiss was close enough to be able to summon her glyphs. Taking advantage of this, Ruby scaled up the tower, hoping to make it in time. She didn't care if there was a large dragon Grimm on the tower. Pyrrha was in danger! The fact that Jaune was begging them, the screams of anguish just before the scroll disconnected, was enough to motivate her. She finally reached the top, and looked just to see Cinder release an arrow right towards Pyrrha's chest.

'NOOO!' thought Ruby.

She was too late. Even at her top speed, she wouldn't be able to save Pyrrha. She was unwittingly about to be forced to watch one of her friends die right in front of her eyes. In slow motion, the arrow traveled through the short space between Cinder and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was too injured and tired to even move. As the arrow neared her chest, Pyrrha's last thoughts went to Jaune.

'I'm sorry, Jaune. Please, find peace and live your life. I'll always be watching over you,' thought Pyrrha.

Suddenly, a beam of cyan energy shot forward, wrapping Pyrrha in its energy. The arrow crashed into the energy field before it crumpled into dust.

"What!?" shouted Cinder in surprise.

Pyrrha also looked surprised, along with Ruby. Suddenly a huge cyan light source flashed in the sky.

All over Vale, people paused as they felt... hope was coming. Their own willpower to fight increased. Amongst the Grimm, they all felt weaker. That the prey that had been killing was getting stronger. They didn't like this at all.

"Jaune?" asked Pyrrha in confusion when she looked at the source of light. When did Jaune become all glowy and shiny? And when did he wear spandex? And when did his butt look soo good in it? At that last part, she blushed.

"I'm here," said Jaune, floating above them all, bathed in a cyan glow.

"What? How? When?" asked Ruby in confusion.

"Just now," replied Jaune.

"So, you've discovered your Semblance?" sneered Cinder, "It still won't help you. I have the Maiden's power and the Grimm Dragon on my side. If Pyrrha Nikos and Ozpin couldn't do anything, what can a failure do? Don't think I don't know that you faked your way in. With your level of skill, it's easy to see Pyrrha was the one who carried your team."

"You're right," said Jaune, "I couldn't do anything before. But now, I think I can do something. Spread hope and protect the ones I love!"

With that, he charged forward. Cinder shot a few arrows just to see them bounce off the energy field around Jaune. He drew his blade and slashed at her, albeit clumsily. Cinder sneered as she formed dual blades and slashed at Jaune, only for Ruby to shoot them into oblivion. She had put on special explosive Dust bullets for this. As Cinder dodged another slash, Jaune pointed his left hand towards Cinder and fired a huge cyan rock at Cinder, surprising her. She flew backwards into the wall, shaking her head before dodging right to avoid a cyan chainsaw flying towards her.

"Enough! Destroy him!" shouted Cinder to the Grimm Dragon.

The Grimm Dragon screeched, taking to the skies before flying towards Jaune. Jaune waited for it before forming a giant bat and slammed it into the the Grimm's face, sending it flying. Everyone saw it and was in shock. Jaune flew up into the air and concentrated as hard as he could. His blue eyes suddenly turned pure white as the cyan energy started to expand and mold into... an Atlesian battleship!

"What the!?" shouted Qrow as he slashed another Grimm, "Jimmy, that one of your toys?"

"No!" replied Ironwood, "That ship appeared out of what seems to be pure energy. Atlas doesn't have that type of technology!"

"Wait, there's a man there who created it. Is that Jaune?!," squinted Glynda.

"Well, we should still go help him," grunted Qrow, "He may need the backup."

The others nodded and ran towards the tower.

* * *

Cinder... had no words for this. Even with all her power, she wasn't sure she had enough Aura to produce what Jaune had done. She merely hoped the ship was just a bravado. She found out a second later that it wasn't.

"FIRE!" shouted Jaune as ports from his newly made ship opened and fired hundreds of cyan energy bullets towards the Grimm Dragon. The Grimm Dragon screeched in pain as the energy bolts hit, but it flew forward towards the battleship, none the less.

Yang had woken up just in time to see bullets hitting the Grimm Dragon, looking at in shock. Blake and Weiss, who had been driven back to them, were in awe.

"Fine, if numbers won't, maybe mass will!" shouted Jaune as he drove the battleship forward, thrusters at full speed.

Everyone watched as the Grimm and battleship go closer and closer when the Grimm realized the human wasn't going to turn away. It screeched and tried to fly up, but it was too late. The cyan battleship plowed right into Grimm's chest, driving it into the Emerald Forest.

"My word," gasped Port at this sight. Then, everybody saw who it was when the battleship disappeared. Oobleck had grabbed some binoculars and gasped.

"That's Jaune!?"

Jaune wasn't finished, though. He turned off the battleship, flew up into the air, grabbing his sword, and raised it high. The cyan energy from the rings transferred into _Crocea Mors_ feeding it while its length elongated until it was almost as tall as the CCT.

"Disappear!" roared Jaune, his eyes still burning pure white as he slashed down, bisecting the Grimm Dragon neatly in half as it raised its head in defiance. It split apart before starting to dissolve.

"Hey Velvet," said Coco nervously, "Think you could take a photo of that and copy it? Having a giant sword would be useful. It looks like it's also based of hard light, like yours."

Velvet shook her head, "The energy required would be too much for me to even make. I'd run out of Aura and the box wouldn't be able to construct such a weapon."

"Hey Cardin?" asked Russel, legs shaking, "Jaune doesn't hold a grudge on us still, does he?"

"I don't think so," replied Cardin, "But it might be safer to treat him with a bit more respect. Maybe send him a box of chocolates."

Jaune heaved as he flew back to the CCT. He was running low on energy. Even though he knew how to use the rings, he didn't have the experience to control how much energy was going out. There was too much excess energy being thrown out. Still, he had enough to fight Cinder. He had to.

* * *

Cinder glared at Jaune. The boy was ruining everything! Still, he looked tired. She still had time to finish off Pyrrha and him before escaping. Before she could do anything, her senses screamed at her. She jumped left to dodge a bullet from Ruby. Cinder cursed as she had forgotten that the red hooded girl had arrived.

"YAAAA!" shouted Ruby as she charged in, slashing at Cinder. She abused her Semblance, speeding away before attacking, hitting and running. With one lucky strike, she managed to clip the belt Cinder had on her waist. It flew right into Pyrrha's lap, where she opened it and found a Scroll. Quickly navigating through it, she found the program that controlling the CCT, disabled it before putting it into broadcasting mode and showed the whole world just who was responsible for it. Cinder Falls.

Cinder had bitch-slapped Ruby into Pyrrha before noticing Pyrrha broadcasting her. She cursed at this, as she was supposed to remain anonymous, killing off a few key people before disappearing. Now, it seemed like she needed a new plan.

"Die," intoned Cinder as she gathered her Aura. She floated into the air for a bit, allowing everyone to see her in her full power again. Tendrils of fire shot out, incinerating random bricks. She became the center of a raging fire before she blasted a stream of hot fire, right towards Ruby and Pyrrha. One of the tendrils had smacked into Pyrrha's hand, sending the Scroll flying up. Incidentally, as if by a twist of fate, it landed on a wall, still recording what was happening.

"RUBY! NO!" shouted Yang in a panic.

"RUBY!" shouted Blake and Weiss.

"PYRRHA!" shouted Nora and Ren.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Sun.

Qrow saw on the television as he ran by that Ruby was in danger. He was still too far away. But that didn't matter. He transformed into his crow form and flew as fast as he could towards them. Glynda saw her students in danger and blasted any poor Grimm in the way into space. Ironwood wisely ran behind her.

Pyrrha used the last of her strength to try to cover Ruby, hoping her body would be enough to protect her. She felt the heat coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain. It never came. She looked up to see Jaune standing in front of them, making a force-field out of cyan energy. She still had the broadcast on, pointing it at Jaune.

Everyone cheered as they saw Jaune save them, but gasp a few seconds later. The forcefield was showing cracks, and some parts being distorted. Jaune was forced onto his knees.

"Jaune, just take Ruby and get out of here!" shouted Pyrrha in tears.

"No," replied Jaune.

Ruby woke up and gasped as she saw what was happening.

"Ruby. Take Pyrrha and go!" shouted Jaune, "You can still both make it out of here with your Semblance."

"You are not fighting this alone!" shouted Ruby, "I'm not leaving you!"

"There's an option!" shouted Jaune as even more cracks showed up, "Just GO!"

There was a sound of footsteps, and Jaune sighed in relief, thinking they had obeyed. Only to find out that they were both hugging him now.  
"I don't know how it works, but just take our Aura to boost your shield!" shouted Ruby.

"Pathetic," sneered Cinder as she began to pour more power into her attack, "Any last words?"

Jaune was sweating as the ring informed him that he was running out power.

'Is this it? Is this all I can do?' thought Jaune.

"NO!" shouted Jaune out loud, "I... will... PROTECT!"

His Aura burst forth, pouring into the shield. Tendrils of white touched the cracks, repairing it. At the same time, somehow, probably from all the stress and being near Jaune, Ruby's silver eyes activated, mixing in with Jaune's powers. The Cyan energy glowed brighter. Cinder shivered in fear when she saw Ruby's power activate. Somehow, the Cyan energy now had something inside. Something deadly to the Grimm and herself. Or more specifically, a threat to the power she had just gained.

Words flowed into Pyrrha and Ruby, and without even knowing why, they began the chant along with Jaune.

 _ **In Fearful Day, in Blackest Night**_

The energy started to push the firestream back, causing Cinder's eyes to widen. She started to sweat in fear.

 _ **With strong hearts, no evil will ignite**_

Jaune's body started to glow brighter, along with Ruby and Pyrrha.

 _ **When all seems lost and dark, look within your heart**_

Everyone could feel their spirits being lifted from this. People who were still fighting Grimm seemed to gain a second breath.

 _ **For there is always a light, Arc Lantern's Oath!**_

With one last spurt, the cyan energy fired right through Cinder's attack. Cinder tried to dodge, but it scraped her left eye and arm.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Cinder in pain. Even though it was just a touch, it managed to damage her to the fact she couldn't see from her left eye. Her arm had disintegrated.

"Cinder!"

Emerald and Mercury had reached the top of the tower. For some reason, Adam had accompanied them.

"What... are you... doing here?" asked Cinder to Adam.

Adam laughed, "To see how the mighty has fallen. Still, you have proven yourself useful, even for a little bit. But there is a greater threat that I need to deal with."

With that, he turned, facing Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby, all of them collapsed against each other, too tired to do anything. Blake gasped as she saw Adam getting into his Iado position, glowing with power.

"I told you, Blake," sneered Adam into the Scroll, "I will take everything you love."

With that, he activated his Semblance Moonslice, directing it towards all three of them.

Everyone screamed, telling him to stop, to have someone intervene.

* * *

"I can't let you do that."

A green energy wall suddenly appeared in front of the three tired students, blocking the attack, though leaving a deep gash in the wall.

"What!?"

Adam looked up to see a spandex man wearing a similar uniform as Jaune, except his was green.

"Who are you, human?" snarled Adam.

"Hal Jordan. Part of the Green Lantern Corps, horn boy," replied Hal, "Came here to investigate one of our lanterns and saw this happening. Mind telling me why you're so... thirsty on killing some kids?"

"They are guilty!" shouted Adam, "They help press us Faunus down, and allow cities like Atlas to commit atrocities on my kind! The superior kind!"

"Really?" said an amused Hal, "Because the Green Lantern ring doesn't allow anyone who is racist or evil to wear them."

"Enough!" shouted Cinder, tossing an item that Emerald had passed to her, "Die here, then!"

The box opened, and a squeal sounded off. Soon, the tower started to shake as Grimm from all over Vale rushed to the tower. It was a bait that Salem had given Cinder just in case. It would lure all Grimm within a 2-mile radius into one location. And since there was a lot of Grimm nearby, Cinder hoped the numbers would flood them.

"Die in despair!" shouted Cinder.

"No. No matter what, there is always hope."

At the same time, the glow around Hal brightened immensely.

"Saint Walker? Is that you?" asked Hal, looking up into the sky.

They all looked up to see... an alien descending down!? The alien had black pupils and gray skin, not to mention a gray tail on its head.

"ALIENS!?" squealed Ruby in delight and shock.

"I was so not ready for this day," said Jaune, with Pyrrha nodding in reply.

Everyone who was still watching the broadcast had their jaws dropped in shock. Russel was chanting something, saying that he knew aliens were real.

"Greetings, Hal Jordan," said Saint Walker, "I came to investigate recent changes in one of the blue lanterns."

"Huh, you too?" replied Hal, "Same thing with one of our green lanterns. Hey kids, any chance you've seen a person with glowy lights around them, like us?"

Mercury pointed at Jaune automatically. Hal and Walker raised their eyebrows when they saw Jaune wearing a similar uniform.

"This... requires some investigation," said Saint Walker, "But first, we need to rid this city of those black creatures I saw. They emit despair and destruction."

"I got it," smirked Hal as he rose up into the sky, where he began to chant the green lantern oath.

 _ **In brightest day, in blackest night,**_

 _ **No evil shall escape my sight.**_

 _ **Let those who worship evil's might**_

 _ **Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!**_

With a roar, he fired a ball of energy up into the heavens. Then, a second later, it rained green energy bolts, all hitting the Grimm only. Nevermores shrieked as they perished. Ursa roared as the died. No Grimm survived the meteor shower, leaving all human and Faunus to gape at this sight.

"Been practicing?" smirked Saint Walker, shouting at Hal.

"A bit," replied Hal, waving his hand.

* * *

Mercury rushed at Saint Walker, hoping to knock him out. Saint Walker merely dodged it. Adam tried to attack him, but it proved useless.

"Feel my rage!" shouted Adam in anger as he continued to miss.

"Rage has no real power," replied Saint Walker as he blocked a kick from Mercury, "Merely the orphan child of fear and despair."

Adam howled in rage as he continued to attack with no success.

"Sit still so I can hit you!" growled Mercury.

"No. You sit still," replied Saint Walker as he lifted his fingers and jabbed it into Mercury's shoulder, causing him to collapse.

"What... did you do!?" growled Mercury, trying to move.

"Stop you," replied Saint Walker, "Your kicks need work, though. A little higher on the knee."

Mercury could only cry tears at this.

"And what of you?" asked Saint Walker as he turned to Adam. He noticed Emerald and Cinder had disappeared. He knew where they were, but he decided not to chase after them. He had to make sure the three students still on the tower were alright.

Adam could only growl before sheathing his blade, knowing he had no chance of winning.

"Good. Now leave. And take that young boy with you," said Saint Walker, jabbed his finger at the paralyzed Mercury.

Adam obeyed, grabbing Mercury roughly before leaving.

"You think that was a good idea?" asked Hal as he landed.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," replied Saint Walker, "But there is always hope that they can turn their life around. But for now, I want to make sure these children are alright, as well as help the people around her. They seemed to have just suffered an invasion.

"No kidding," answered Hal before kneeling down to inspect Jaune's ring.

"Hmm. Saint Walker. Need your advice about this," shouted Hal, "It feels like both a blue and green lantern ring."

"You are right, brother," murmured Saint Walker, "It seems like the rings have combined. Something that shouldn't have happened. Perhaps another coming of Kyle Rayner?"

"Maybe," replied Hal, "But the rings themselves combined. Kyle had each individual ring and mastered each light before his Green Lantern Ring transformed into the White Lantern Ring. This may be something even greater. Kid. Recite your oath. You should be able to summon your lantern. Just merely touch the lantern with your ring, and it should recharge it."

Jaune groaned as he got up and recited his oath. This caused Saint Walker and Hal to both raise an eyebrow at the oath before looking in surprise at the cyan lantern that appeared before Jaune. Following Hal's instruction, Jaune put his ring on the lantern and felt the energy recharge itself.

"Alright, that's that," said Hal as he stretched, "Not too sure what to do. I'm supposed to bring you to Oa for training, but I can see you have some things to do here."

"Perhaps you should report back to the Guardians," advised Saint Walker, "I can stay here to help. Plus, I can see that our young lantern has something to say to the red hair girl."

"Agreed," replied Hal, "I'll probably be back to give him some training. You can give him the first few lessons."

And with that, Hal left in a streak of green light.

* * *

"Urg, that was tiring," commented Jaune before turning to Pyrrha. Pyrrha tried to stand up before falling forward right into Jaune's chest, as her leg was still injured. As she looked up, she saw Jaune's eyes staring at her intently. He slowly raised his right hand towards Pyrrha's forehead and flicked it.

"Ow," pouted Pyrrha.

"That was for sending me away in a locker," said Jaune. His right hand lowered down to cup her cheeks. "This is for everything else."

His lips descended down and kissed her right on her lips. Pyrrha first went through shock, terror, elation, and then just pure happiness and content as she kissed him back, both their eyes closed, hugging each other and enjoying each other's touch.

"Aww, isn't that nice?" said Velvet. Many seemed to agree. Weiss felt a little jealous for once but quickly smashed that feeling. Pyrrha had been chasing Jaune for a long time, she had no right to interfere.

"Mmm, one kiss only?' purred Pyrrha as Jaune pulled back to look into her eyes.

"For you, there can never be enough," replied Jaune as he kissed her again. "But promise me you'll never do that again! I don't care about destiny, we all have a choice to make. And I choose to live by your side as your boyfriend. Whatever comes, I'll be with you. Always."

Pyrrha shyly nodded before leaning in, taking in his warmth and smell. The Scroll ran out of power, cutting the feed, causing everyone to boo at the sudden lack of feed.

* * *

Recovery would take a long time, but it was still possible. The Grimm had been pushed back, the virus halted. Communications were working again. Atlas quickly sent aide to Vale, as did Vacuo and Mistral. True, their kingdoms had been enemies before, but now they were all united against a common foe. The White Fang had retreated, and when their acts of releasing Grimm onto innocent people was revealed, even Menagerie was disgusted with the White Fang and called for the halt of the White Fang.

Soon, Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, called for a meeting with the four kingdoms. Atlas, and some other prominent corporations, such as the Schnee Dust Company, refused to meet with what they termed 'barbarians'. However, they were swiftly overruled when Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ruby Rose, the "Heroes of Vale" is what they were being called, sided with Ghira. Soon, talks came out, and Faunus rights improved drastically. Soon, more and more members left the White Fang, and only a few die-hard loyalists to Adam Taurus remained. Cinder and her crew still remained at large, along with Salem's people, but their plans had been forcibly delayed. They achieved one goal but lost the battle.

* * *

 _Out somewhere_

"Dammit!" cursed Adam, his rage growing. He couldn't believe it. Sienna Khan had personally ordered the expulsion of all White Fang members who participated int the Battle of Beacon.

"You will see," growled Adam, "You'll all see! You will feel my rage!"

Suddenly, he was bathed in a red light. He looked behind him to see a red lantern hovering in front of him before a ring came out from it.

 **"Adam Taurus. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."**

Adam looked at it with interest before putting it on. He suddenly felt... much more powerful. He was wearing a red spandex version of what Jaune was wearing, but he didn't mind. He could feel his rage empowering him.

"Excellent," grinned Adam, his eyes glowing red.

 _Another place._

"Curse them," growled Cinder as Emerald wrapped her injuries. Mercury was feeding some wood into a fire. They were hiding, waiting for a transport to pick them up and take them to Salem.

"They will all pay. They know me now. But soon, they will learn to fear me, and my master!"

There was a bright flash of light, causing the trio to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed, a yellow lantern stood floating in front of Cinder before slowly hovering a ring in front of Cinder.

 **"Cinder Falls. You have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps."**

Cinder looked at the ring in fascination before having Emerald help her put it on her right middle hand. In a flash of light, she was wearing a spandex yellow uniform. Mercury couldn't help whistle as the tight clothes accentuated her curves. Cinder could feel her injuries slowly fading away.

"This.. power!" gasped Cinder, "I can feel it. This strength! Soon, I will have my revenge!"

* * *

 **Ta daa.. Dam you muse, focus on the other stories! Anyways, anyone who wants to expand on this, you're welcome to try. I know there are some other GL and RWBY x-overs, but meh. Dunno what to label this as, A RWBY fic or a RWBY and GL x-over. It's a one shot, so whatever. Still debating on whether I want to just combine all my oneshots dealing with this scenario into one story. If I do, anyone who wants to write a one shot with a similar scenario with you own twist and wants to put it as one of my chapters on my story, you're welcome to send your doc over. Just remember to put your writer name when I post it. That, or just upload it into your profile. I'll decide if I will combine my one shots in a week.**

 **And no, I won't be continuing the story. It's a one shot. I need more research into the GL universe to understand more of it, as I just gave it a cursory glance.**

 **Putting a poll. Combine all my stories of Jaune of _ or just leave them the way they are.**


End file.
